Bobby's Boys
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Bobby has died and left the boys behind. But is he really gone? Warning: Wincest, language  you know Dean and Bobby , schmoop, some graphic sex and stuff. Our Bobby is back for me, now. I missed him already and had to bring him back, sorry!
1. Lost and Found

Well, Bobby died and left his sons behind, reluctantly though.

They mourn him and find a new beginning…with each other.

Now God gives Bobby a chance to keep fighting with them.

Will he take it?

What will they do when Archangel Bobby comes into their lives?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was drunk, not 'I'm so shit faced, I can't walk, Sam!' which is the one where he actually does need Sam to walk him or he'd fall flat on his face. Thank goodness.

The words were bad enough.

They had just done the pyre and were doing the thing they were told never to do. Drinking alone. When you drink alone, you get drunker because it's all there is to do. That and let their grief try to kill them some more.

Sam wished it was all there was to do.

Dean wished it was all there was to do.

Besides washing the ash that used to be their father off their hands.

"You don't get to die on me, Sam. Nah uh, never." Dean was saying and Sam was nodding, hoping he'd pass out soon, but it wasn't likely. Dean never passed out easy, he was one those 'I could drink you under the table' guys and he really could, too. Sam thought fondly.

Of course, they hadn't drank this much in years, so maybe he would.

It hurt to stay awake.

It hurt to breathe, to look around, to ride in the van, and even to move.

Because each movement was missing something, not the fluidity of muscles pulling bone into motion, not the joints enabling the skeleton to move, and most definitely not the ease and flow of the limbs.

It was missing Bobby. Bobby walking beside them. Bobby sitting with them. Bobby arguing with them. Bobby beside them in the van. Bobby, Bobby. No Bobby here, No Bobby there.

'Hey, Martha, There's No Bobby there!' Pun. Dean was making puns, Crap! He did that when he got really drunk.

This pun however hurt to hear. Because it was true.

No Bobby was here and would never be again.

They missed him already.

"No dying, either of us. Not alone at least!" Dean drunkenly stumbled over to him now. "I can't do this without you. Not again."

"Dean…" Sam started to say but Dean put a finger to his mouth, then drunkenly ran its tip over Sam's lips.

"Soft, your lips are soft. Thought they would be. Pictured they would be. Huh, I was right." Dean said face inches from his now. "So handsome. Special. Sacred. Sam is sacred."

"Dean, I'm …" Sam had to make him sleep soon, or his urges were going to get him into trouble here. Being in love with your own brother isn't exactly a good thing and he's pretty sure Dean would kill him if he knew.

"Shhh, let me finish and I'll let you make me sleep." Dean said huffily, he looked at Sam and chuckled, "No, not reading your mind. Don't have to. We can read each other like books, Sam, the big print ones. We ought to be able to by now, don't you think?"

"I know, Dean. I'll listen."

"You died, I fell apart. I made a deal and got you back. I died, you got mixed up with demon blood and demon bitches. I died over and over, and, Sam. You didn't see yourself. You fucking broke, you fell apart, too. Yeah, I remember. Got that back when Cas got your Wall destroyed. Guess it was a parting gift, you know. Double the whammy, double the pain." Dean said softly.

"You killed me, twice or more, yourself, not on purpose, so I get that. I got shot, I got smashed, I got hit by car, I got mauled by a golden retriever, and I choked to death on a sausage link. Swore off them after I remembered that little tidbit." Dean chuckled, "The sledge thing with the wall, that was my favorite. You were out there, Sam. You were psychotic."

"Well, watching you die daily made me that way. I was…" Sam stopped and smiled, "Falling apart. We do fall apart when the other is gone, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do. It's why I'm not doing it again. You go, I'll find a way to follow. I go, well, I guess that's up to you. I can't tell you what to do. You could go on, you probably will, you're beautiful enough to have anyone, sure you'll find someone." Dean mused and they shook their heads. Dean realized Sam thought he was just drunk talking that part. "It's true, Sam, you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Hell, ever known. Always have been, always will be."

"What are you saying, Dean?" Sam asked, his heart skipped a beat. What did he mean by that?

"You're my compass, Sammy. When we hunt, there's no definite direction we're headed, Sam. We just follow the newspapers and the stuff we dig up. But I'm never lost, because the truth is, my compass, it don't point to what we're hunting. It points to you. And when you're not there, well, it doesn't point at anything. It just spins, I spin. I just keep looking for direction but I can't find it. Because you're my direction, Sammy, without you there, I have no direction." Dean sighed now, feeling tired now, "You're the same way. You get spinning and screw up. Don't get upset, I do it, too. I screw up."

"We need each other to have a purpose. To have direction. To make our compasses work. They'll always pull us together, magnetic Norths, that's what we are." Dean said sadly, touching Sam's face now, stroking his neck and jaw. His eyes stared into Sam's shiny with tears. Sam felt his own. "I'll always be yours, Sam. It's a sad truth. You're mine. We can have all the chicks, well, you can. I like guys now, have for a month or two." Saw Sam's surprised look. "I slept with a few over the years, but still liked women, but for a couple months now, I just have been drawn to men."

"You know, weird thing. Every man I get with? He looks like you. Might be something wrong with me." Dean cried softly, "In love with my brother, such a perv. Bobby isn't even cooling ash on the pyre and I'm having thoughts of you kissing me and touching me, easing my pain with your body." He tossed the keys to Sam, "Go ahead, Sam, you can have her. Leave if you want, it's okay. You don't have to, I would never act on this, promise. Haven't yet, have I?"

"How long?" Sam asked, his face close to Dean's now, eyes on his, eyes taking it in, tears in green eyes, lips in a line. Sam hated when Dean's lips went thin that way, he preferred them petals, like on a flower. Soft and pink. He wanted to kiss them. Like he always did.

"Which?" Dean asked, leaning closer now. Sam was right there. It was wrong. He just couldn't stop himself.

"Which what?" Sam asked, seeing Dean lean in but not able to stop himself from moving even closer, too. A hand slid down the front of Dean's shirt softly, feeling the hard body beneath, fingering the hem of Dean's t-shirt now.

Dean's hand slipped down and did the same as Sam's.

"How long have you felt this way for me?" Sam smiled. He looked in Dean's face, saw he was serious. He'd been thinking of Sam, too. Sam got hard, the thought of that turning him on now.

"Since I was 20, well, that's when the urges hit. I have loved you since I was 16 or so, maybe before." Dean admitted, his dirty secret. It's why he started fooling around to begin with.

"So if we ever…did this…together, it wouldn't just be sex, would it?" Sam said softly, his lips there, right above Dean's.

"Never. We are different. Sex has no meaning, Sam. But us, we're chock full of meaning. So _much_." Dean said and sighed. "Would it be wrong of me to need you to kiss me, to take our pain away, mine, yours? To be more than just my brother? The way we _coul_d be, _if_ we ignored what others thought, ignored our consciences telling us how wrong it is?"

"No, Dean. It wouldn't. Not at all. With Bobby gone, it's just us now. We could die tomorrow. I guess that was always the case but now it feels like it's more urgent. The Leviathans are out there and all we have are numbers to kill them with, strange but true. I don't want to die not knowing you, not feeling you touch me, not being with you now that I know how you feel about me, too." Sam said and kissed him softly, testing their softness, savoring the whiskey taste on them. He should wait until Dean was sober for this. Sam groaned, "Fuck it!" He kissed Dean harder now, pulling at his shirt buttons, tearing it off his shoulders, pulling up on the hem of Dean's t-shirt, moaning softly as Dean kissed him back; just as hard, just as needy. Dean was pushing Sam's shirt off him and pulling up Sam's t-shirt now, too.

"We wear way too many clothes, Sam." Dean growled as he rushed to pull Sam's shirt over his head, breaking their kiss.

"Yeah, too damn many!" Sam gasped as he pulled Dean's over his too.

Now they were kissing again, laying down and rubbing into each other, hands on each other's crotch, roughly stroking each other. "So huge, Sam, so hard." Dean commented as he sucked on Sam's neck and ear. "You, too." Sam moaned, tugging at Dean's belt and trying to undo it, growling."Fucking Belt, won't come off. _Want_ you!" Dean smacked his hands away and chuckled, "In a hurry, are we, Sammy?"

"Yes!" Sam growled again and Dean moaned as Sam bit his neck and sucked on it, Sam's hands went to his hair and pulled softly as he kissed him again. Now Dean was the one fumbling with the belt and cursing. "Damn belts!" Dean swore and Sam chuckled now. "Not the only one in a hurry, eh, Dean?"

"Shut up, Sam." Dean growled, breaking the kiss and backing up, standing. He pulled his shoes off and tossed them aside, breaking a lamp. They laughed and Sam stood now, pulling his shoes off, too.

"You'd better be worth this, Dean." Sam joked as he tossed a shoes and it bounced off the wall. They undid their pants and shimmied out of them. They had to work them off their ankles but soon they were naked and stared at each other, lust in their eyes, hard from the view now. "Fuck, you're gorgeous!" Sam gasped in awe.

"Damn, Sam, You're _beautiful_!" Dean stared at his brother now. Not moving.

They stared at each other for a minute then got closer, hands touching their bodies now in slow sweeps, hesitantly sliding the hands lower to touch each other, reverently rubbing them there, bodies moving together now, softly, lovingly now. They kissed each other tenderly now and they got into each other, kissing with such love that they couldn't believe they had never felt this before, this warmth, this perfected feeling, like they had been missing something inside, until now.

"Please, Dean, please." Sam backed up and pulling Dean with him. "Now. Let's make love now." Dean straddled Sam now and kissed him some more.

"Can I…make love to you first?" Dean said softly, he'd dreamt of this so long, wanted this but had never dared consider it actually happening for real.

"Yes, please." Sam nodded and Dean climbed down his body, kissing as he went. "Fuck! Don't touch me there, too close as it is. I won't last if you do." Sam growled as Dean went to suck him, "Just a taste, Sam, promise. But I will do it later, you got my promise on that, little brother."

"Good, cause I'd like that." Sam said smiling but his eyes closed when Dean took the head in and sucked it lightly, "Damn! So good, wanted that for a while, too." Sam moaned as Dean couldn't resist a few slides up and down it, sucking hard. Sam moaned and sighed in disappointment when he stopped.

"More, Sam?" Dean asked concerned, he'd do this more before the other if Sam wanted him to. He liked this part, too.

"Yes! Well, no. Want you inside me first. But later, I'd love you to do that again." Sam admitted lifting his hips, "Only need a little prep, Dean, not my first time at this sex thing." Dean let a finger test Sam's hole, tight but not so much he had to work him open too much.

"More, Dean, you're so much more than one finger." Sam moaned and Dean chuckled, removing it and lubing up three fingers, then inserting one at a time, joining them, then pushing them apart, and moving deeper, thrusting them in and out finding his sweet spot. Sam arched eventually and was thrusting back onto them now, head back and moaning for more.

Dean lubed up and licked his lips nervously, "You sure, Sam? This could wait." He had to ask, it was Sam, not some random lay. He would have just taken them but not Sam, Sam was different. Sam was loved. Dean couldn't treat him like that.

"I'm _sure_, so sure. _Please!_" Sam begged and Dean leaned into him, kissing him again, softly.

"I love you, Sam." Dean said looking down into his brother's face, "Not sex with you. It feels like forever, once we do this. Never felt forever before."

"Me either, but I feel it with you, too." Sam admitted, kissing him back, "Make love to me, please?"

"Sammy!" Dean gasped and entered him gently, moving slowly. Soon, they were finding a rhythm, neither new to this kind of sex but new to it with each other, a wonderful feeling filling them now. Love, true love, not the temporary kind but the '_I can't live without having this with you'_ kind. _Thei_r kind. It always _had_ been, just without the sex parts. He realized this and sighed. "We were always like this, Sam, too close to be friends, closer than brothers, but always there, between the lines of everything we've ever said or done, or felt. We just weren't making love; it's the one step we never took."

"True but now we can. We can do it all. I want you to." Sam said, and moaned louder as Dean got moving again and he lost all thought of anything but Dean, Dean being his, him being Dean's. Being complete now, not separate anymore, joined, not by body but in spirit, in their souls, in their hearts. Bothers in name, but not in truth, not anymore. Lovers, Soul mates, and Hunters, together.

Soon they both were moving faster and going at it harder, and so ready to cum. "Sammy! So close, so close…gonna go…please…need you…cum with me?" Dean pleaded and fought his orgasm, not wanting their first time to end with cumming separately but needing it to be together, at least for this part. He stroked Sam as he thrust in, Sam moaning hotly and words beyond him now, his body so in tune with Dean's now.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and came while arching and bowing his back, and his lips kissing Dean hard. Their kiss ate their moans and their words, their bodies worked through the orgasm, thrusting and panting, breathes catching, bodies tightening and such intense feelings spilling through them. It was so intense they forgot to breathe and seemed locked together and it burst from them as their release poured from them as well.

They smiled and crawled up the bed, and got under the covers. "Come here, Dean." Sam chuckled and put an arm around Dean's waist, pulling him into his front to cuddle. "I love you."

"Clingy bitch." Dean teased but snuggled closer, smiling happily. "You're such a girl, Samantha."

"Yeah." Sam sighed, but added, "You make me feel like one, you know? I feel so weak when I'm with you, so tired of pretending not to love you, Dean. You make my heart beat faster and it confused me before this, being around you. Not anymore but, yeah, you made me feel like a girl with a crush. Love you, too, Dean."

"Same here. You always made me feel weaker when you were around. You were like a planet and, somehow, I just revolved around you. All my life, everything I felt and everything good in my life, even the bad crap; most of it revolved around you. I felt stronger when it was just me, but also still weaker; still missed you though. But when I'm with you, I'm even weaker so I play at being stronger; felt stronger when I did that." Dean admitted, "Strange but I don't feel so weak anymore with you, I feel lighter, stronger now."

"So, what are we then, you and I? Not brothers, well, maybe some but not as much, don't really feel brotherly for you, haven't for a while now. What are we, what are we _really_?" Sam asked, afraid this would scare him off. Dean always ran from the most intense stuff and _this?_ This was the most intense thing they'd ever done. "You want to leave? I'd get it, really I do. This has changed our relationship, we knew it would. Now I'm afraid, so afraid that now that we've done this, and I've given myself to you this way, that you'll leave, run away from it, from 'us'."

"We're Us, Sam. There's no name for what we are, more than brothers, more than lovers, and more tied together than we usually are, that's all. Not leaving you, not leaving my only real shot at happiness, which is here with you. I can't say it doesn't scare me but I can't let it go either. I want to be with you, Sam, always have. I'm not saying this because we drank too much but because I can't do this anymore, this pretending, this trying to make myself what I'm not so you won't notice how I feel, fighting to be a person I'm not. I'm with you, Sam, all the way and to the end of our lives, just yours. It all means nothing if I can't do any of this without you, Sam. Hunting, working, talking, hell, everything. I look across a table at a bar, and I have to see you. I lay on some bed and I have to see you sleeping on the other one. I have to be able to call you and hear your voice. I get hurt or dying, and my first and last thoughts are of you. I don't need a doctor fixing me, I want you to." Dean rolled over and looked into Sam's face now, "My life is all about you, Sam. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not your brother anymore, I get that. I'll be your lover, your mate for life, that kind of thing."

"I'll be yours, Dean. Just like I always have been." Sam said smiling, pulling him close again. "I love you."

"Sam, are you tired?" Dean asked, his stomach growled letting Sam know the reason for the question.

"Not really, mostly very relaxed from what we did just now." Sam admitted by groaned, "Don't want to let you go right now, though. Think I'll keep us in bed for a while."

"How about we order in? Pizza?" Dean asked and groaned too. He had to move to get the money, and make the call. Sam chuckled and solved that problem. He pulled Dean up with him and they leaned into each other as Sam phoned in for the pizza and Dean retrieved his money. Then they lay down again and cuddled, smiling.

Dean, however, had other plans.

"They said 45 minutes, right?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. Dean grinned evilly and kissed down his body now. "So we got time to kill." He bit Sam's neck hard and sucked it, marking him then stroked it with a finger touch. "Mine now."

"I never knew you to be so possessive, Dean." Sam smiled but shrugged, "I like it."

"Just with you, Sammy. Feel so possessive of you now. I won't share anymore." Dean said seriously, "Just us. No one else. No women or men but us with each other. Not the same with you, Sam." He looked down and stopped touching Sam now. "I love you, Sam. You're all I've ever wanted."

Sam touched Dean's face gently now, "You're all I've ever wanted too. Just Us." He pulled Dean up and put his mouth to his neck, biting him, sucking on it, touching it softly. "Now you're mine, too."

"Possessive girl." Dean teased, "I've got a possessive girl in my arms." He liked Sam this way, all _his_.

"Yeah, but your 'possessive girl' right?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, kissing down Sam's body again. Soon he was sucking Sam hard and moaning with him as he sucked. When he was hard enough, he reached a hand out for the lube. Sam handed it to him. He worked himself open wider with the lube, and put some on Sam. He moved down onto him, going slow, easing himself through the brief burn and angled his hips so Sam could hit Dean's sweet spot. It took a while, Sam was indeed too huge to easily take but he managed to get him all in then moved slowly up and down, and moaned. Damn, Sam felt so _good_ inside him, so _full_ of Sam!

"Please, Sam, move! Make love to me before…" Dean moaned louder now, and lost all thought as Sam thrust up, hard and fast into him, Dean pressing down to meet each thrust with his hips. Sam's hands grabbed his hips and they guided him easily along his shaft. Their rhythm got faster now, Dean arched and his head went back, his hands grabbed Sam's knees and used the knees to move himself harder, and deeper onto Sam now, loud cries of pleasure erupting from them now, incoherent but letting their bodies speak for them now. "Sam…I'm…fuck!...so close, sorry…wanted this to last longer…wanted you for so long…can't…sorry, Sam…feels too good…gonna…gonna cum…Sammy!" Sam was stroking Dean's shaft now in time with their thrusts, Dean felt his orgasms hitting him and tensed all over, his body tightening ever tighter with every one of them. "Please…cum with me?" Dean pleaded again, his head was back and his body arching into that beautiful arc still, his muscles and Sam's rolling together and moving gracefully under their tanned skins.

"Yes, oh, baby, yes!" Sam cried out as his own orgasm poured through him as well. "Dean!" He said at the same time as Dean said, "Sammy!" And they came screaming, and kept thrusting and moving until it was done. Then they cuddled under the blankets again, sated and happy. Someone knocked on the door and they chuckled. Dean got up and pulled on some clothes, sans underwear of course.

"Don't go away." He teased and Sam smiled.

Dean answered the door and paid for the pizza, ignoring the interest in the pizza girl's face for him and shut the door. He missed the surprised look on her face, she had been flirting and he had just shut the door in her face. What was the matter with him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's your food, Sammy." Dean said sitting the food on the bed and undressing again. He climbed in beside Sam and they ate in silence for a while.

"Hand me a soda." Sam asked and Dean grabbed a can from the cube between the beds. Dean grabbed him one, too. "Dean, I'm not nagging but we do need to discuss something." He bit his lip now, afraid to speak.

"Talk, I'm listening." Dean said, "What is it, Sam?" He felt the drunkenness leaving him gradually and smiled. It hadn't been just drunk talk, none of it. He had meant it; he really was tired of pretending they were normal. They weren't. They knew that. Bobby had known that. Others kind of knew it.

"You're drinking too much, Dean." Sam said nervously.

"So, I'll cut down. Don't worry, Sam." Dean said but was stopped by the look on his face. "What?"

"No, not cut down. Quit. It will kill you, Dean. Don't want you to die on me. Not from that at least." Sam said and sighed, "Not nagging, honest."

"Is that what you want me to do, Sam? Quit drinking?" Dean asked and Sam nodded unhappily. "Okay, as of now, I'm on the wagon. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I want something else, too." Sam said blushing at Dean's inquisitive look. "Something that says we're a…well, a couple, we're together."

"Like a ring?" Dean asked surprised. Sam was the sensitive one so he knew it was something like that. Sam liked symbols. He liked when something held meaning behind it and wanted something to convey that meaning. He got that stuff. Dean pulled off his ring, his silver ring. And put it on Sam's finger. "This okay?"

"Dean?" Sam got that soft look in his eyes, his face lit up but his tongue tripped over itself.

"My ring. My Man. You wear that and you are mine." Dean said smiling, touching his face now. "I'll get something later. You were the one that likes the whole symbolic thing, I never got it." Dean eyed the man happily and kissed the ring on his finger. "Don't take it off or I'll glue it on you."

Sam undid his leather bracelet he always wore and tied it onto Dean's wrist. "Now you're mine, too. You don't get to take that off either. It's not that it's symbolic so much as the only way we could ever be…well, married. It would never be accepted but we are with each other now, forever. So why not marriage or having something like they get. I _want_ that!" He kissed Dean softly now, then harder. Dean kissed him back and they were suddenly together, bodies touching and rubbing. The Pizza box, now empty, fell to the floor.

They got lost in their lovemaking again and cuddled afterward, Sam in Dean's arms this time, his head in Dean's neck, fingers stroking every inch of skin they could reach.

"You think Dad knew, how we felt for each other, I mean?" Dean asked and Sam thought about it.

"Maybe. He did separate us after a while. Part of why we fought so much. I thought he was trying to take you away from me, I suppose." Sam admitted.

"Me, too. Always leaving you behind, taking me on hunts. He probably sensed it or something. Not so much when we were kids though. Mostly as teens really." Dean admitted and chuckled, "Bet Bobby knew. He didn't miss a thing."

"Yeah, he probably just didn't say anything. He loved us too much to say anything." Sam said softly and Dean looked down to see him crying a little. "I miss him, Dean."

"Me, too, Sammy." Dean said crying a little himself. "But having you with me this way now? It helps. It doesn't hurt so much when we're together this way, Sam." It should. It should still be tearing them apart but having each other this way, in this new love way, it healed it some, kept the pain at bay. Its light fought back the darkness that losing Bobby had created in their lives.

"Dean, I want to quit…_after_ we stop them, that is. The Leviathans." Sam said sighing and Dean looked surprised. "He left us the yard. We can build something, live there, be ourselves. No more death and die missions. We can help hunters like he did. We don't have to keep doing this the rest of our lives, Dean."

"I'd like that. So tired of saving the world. Let someone else do it next time. I could see myself doing what Bobby did. He trained us at it all our lives. We'd be good at it." Dean admitted, but left out '_But we may not make it out of this alive to do it.'_ They would make it out, and safely, _too_. He'd make sure of it.

"I love you, Dean." Sam said falling asleep now, his muscular arm around Dean's waist now. Smiling happily.

"Love you, too, Sammy." Dean said and fell asleep, too. His own muscular arms holding Sam as he slept now. Also smiling happily.

They didn't see the ghost at the foot of the bed, gazing fondly down at them, smiling crookedly, his red hair in a blue trucker cap, his eyes sparkling happily, and his scruffy beard in need of a trim. "Idjits, it's about time you did something to make yourselves happy. Took you long enough." He smiled and vanished with a soft, "Love you, boys."

Neither boy saw it and neither knew he'd been there but they still whispered, "Love you, too, Bobby." Like the loving _sons_ they were.

_They_ wouldn't remember this but _Bobby_ would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had a meeting with God in a bit.

And God had a surprise for him. Or so Gabriel said smiling.

Bobby wondered what it could be.

He went into the throne room in a ball cap and flannel, worried.

He came out in white pants and a white jacket with powers and wings, and an _archangel _sword.

And a mission.

He flew down to the motel and grinned happily.

He was returning to his boys.

He just hoped he didn't scare the daylights out of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby joins them next chapter, honest. I look forward to that reunion, don't you?

Please review.


	2. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters or the actors that play them.**

**Warning:**** Wincest and schmoop, and other fun stuff is in here. Yes, the sex scenes may get a bit graphic but I'll try to tone it down from my usual levels. Yes, language with happen, we've just added three of the most cussingest characters ever written for on Supernatural, sorry.**

Well, Bobby's there now and the boys are surprised.

A couple old friends join them and Bobby has memory problems left over from the brain injury that killed him but his friends are at his side, so he thinks he'll be okay.

Not to mention the boys go through some changes, thanks to a gift from above.

Let's see how that goes, shall we?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing they did was wake up kissing. The second thing was they promptly jumped out of bed and ran for their weapons.

Oh, I forgot to mention the thing that started it. Bobby was sipping a beer from their cooler at the table in their motel room.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore putting a gun to the intruder, eyes shifting to the salt line, yep, still intact. He looked at the wards and, yep, they were in place.

Bobby just looked at them and smiled in amusement.

"You done there, boy, or are there any other protections you need to check?" Bobby drawled and stood up, approaching them. Sam was standing beside Dean now, a silver knife in his hand, both had wide eyes and were very freaked out. Bobby held out his hand and let Sam cut it, it bled but healed quickly. He held out a hand and got a face full of holy water and salt. He blinked the salty water from his eyes and carefully wiped it off with a sleeve of his jacket.

Then they moved to him like zombies and hugged him so tight he was glad that he didn't need to breathe right now.

"But how…when…" Sam stuttered and caught Bobby's downward amused look and blushed. They hurried to pull on pants and shirts. "Sorry!" Then caught themselves and went back to shocked again.

"God brought me back. Made me an archangel and sent me to stay and watch over you; help you with the Leviathans." Bobby explained calmly, their eyes met and they stared a minute at each other then looked at him again.

"But your body, it was _burned_. How do you look like you?" Dean asked, and waved a hand realizing the answer. "They just gave you another one, I know. They did it partially with me, too. Stupid question."

"Yeah, Gabriel told me God wanted to see me and, when I went in, we talked and he did some Grace thing and changed me. Oh, Gabriel says hi. And to say, "Yeah, he's alive. Don't be so surprised." Bobby smiled at this and they teared up. So happy to see him alive it made them want to hug him again; just to be sure he was really there.

"Wow, we never expected…any of this." Dean said softly, suddenly afraid. "You're staying right? This isn't one of those 'j_ust letting you know I am happy'_ crappy visits, is it? Cause that would just suck."

"No, I have been assigned you. I have to help you with this, fight with you." He peek out the window and relaxed, "Glad to see you didn't wreck my van getting plastered last night." He saw their guilty looks and chuckled, "Yeah, I saw that."

They looked awkwardly now at each other, both biting their lips. Clearly they were going double-mint on the whole '_How do we tell Bobby we're lovers'_ issue.

"Got that full show last night, too." Bobby beat them to the punch, "Have to say, it took you long enough to see it." He nodded at their confused looks, "Saw this coming, just never planned on catching it in full color though, but I'm happy for you idjits. So stop biting those lips before I put pepper juice on them again." He'd done this to keep them from biting their lips when they were little. It had worked. Sort of.

They hugged him again, crying hard, holding onto him again. He realized they hadn't been fully convinced he was himself until he had said that. Only Bobby knew that little tidbit.

"The numbers, what do they mean?" Sam asked and Bobby shook his head sadly, touching the scar there, faint but there. "How do they help us kill them?"

"I…I don't remember." Bobby admitted sadly, "The bullet, the one in my brain, it was destroying my brain, erasing shit. It took most of it. I can't remember Karen except for the fact that she seemed to be important but I can't remember why. I can't remember my folks or my childhood. I can't remember most of the crap I used to know. God gave me some back, what he could dig out of the mess that was left in there. The only reason I remember you two is I refused to forget you, right up the end. You were the only reason I was able to remember the damn numbers to begin with, I had to get them to you but now I can't remember why, sorry. I remember the Leviathans, God gave me that back. I remember the yard, Jodie a little, I definitely remember Dick. We have to kill that fucker! He shot me!"

"Yeah, we are getting bupkis on him. He's gone so underground, we think he's a damn burrower! Dean said he'd find a way to kill him; so we figure he took Dean seriously and is preparing a way to kill us now, too." Sam said, kissing Dean proudly. Dean nodded and they looked at Bobby again. "He'll come after you when he knows you're back." Now Sam looked worried, "We can't lose you again."

Both of them shook their heads. Lingering grief reminding them of the confusing fact that Bobby had just burned up in front of them and now he was sitting there alive in their motel room. It felt surreal and they were both thrilled and terrified at what it all meant at the same time.

"You won't, I'm a special archangel. I heal faster, move faster, and have more power than Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael combined. I'll be fine. The trick is going to keep you two alive. That's the part I'm worried about." And Bobby was worried. He had no clue how to do that.

He went to the table and motioned them over. They came over and looked down.

"I know what's in it but I can't open it. I was told only you boys could." He saw them stroke the box and look at each other. They felt around the sides and found no way of opening it.

"Oh, crap. He said to give you these." Bobby held out a small box. They opened them to see two rings, glimmering brightly with a divine light, they felt…powerful. "Take them, they won't bite, idjits!"

Both boys picked them up and held them up, looking at them closer now. "Put them on! They're not earrings! Come on." Bobby ordered and smiled as they jumped to do just that. Yep, they still knew to follow his orders, good boys. They glowed now, as bright as the rings then gradually lost the glow to find themselves feeling different, their skin shimmered a little and their eyes glowed, and they had wings.

They examined each other and turned to look at Bobby, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"He made you Earthly Archangels, still human but also angel, too. Well, mostly angel, you'll lose the human genes eventually. You'll be like me, Earth bound until he calls you home. Open the box _now_. That is an archangel box, only the archangel or archangels it belongs to can open it." Bobby said and the boys gulped in surprise.

"So we're not…us…anymore?" Sam said softly and looked at Dean, who looked worried, too. "We don't want to be dicks!"

Bobby ignored the urge to voice the obvious joke that particular remark inspired but smiled dirtily anyway. They got the joke anyway.

"Well, any more than that, anyway." Dean blushed and smiled. Sam with him.

"Not all angels are dicks, boys. I damn sure ain't a dick!" Bobby looked at them annoyed now.

"Sorry, so we're not human anymore?" Dean asked and Bobby looked at him exasperated.

"Never said that." Bobby growled, they weren't listening! "Sit down and I'll explain."

They sat and carefully fixed it so they weren't sitting on their wings. Bobby rolled his eyes and touched them between their shoulder blades with a flare of power and the wings vanished. Both boys looked embarrassed now. "Thanks, Bobby."

"You will be human at first. Angelic but human, too. The angelic part will get stronger of course but even when you're all angelic, you will still appear human and stay here until he sends for us, all three of us, not just you two." Bobby explained and raised an eyebrow, "You do know angels are harder to kill than your current human selves and you will have powers. Not like mine but some like Cas had like the killing demons part and the vanishing on the spot part, you also will heal faster and be faster. Definitely harder to kill after this."

"So this box, its ours, right?" Dean asked dying to open it now.

"Yep, so open it." Bobby said and they touched it at the same time and it popped open.

Lying in the folds of Black silk and velvet, were two sword, long and shiny, silver and gold. Diamonds in the hilt ends. They were twins. Bobby explained, "They are the Divine Blades. They were once wielded by a great warrior, who saved the World from the Great Serpent Serantine, a Mayan god. The blade killed it but the warrior died of his injuries after and became an archangel. " Bobby smiled and laughed, "You knew him; he was Gabriel."

"So Gabriel was a warrior on Earth before he became an angel?" Sam asked, Gabriel hadn't seemed the '_warrior'_ type. More the '_mess with and annoy the hell out of you_' type.

"Yes, he was like you two, warrior who fought evil and when he got to Heaven he was immediately made an archangel and his swords were blessed and kept by God himself for the next Earthly Warriors who would need them. I assume that would be you." Bobby said and they relaxed.

"Well, maybe it won't be all that bad." Dean said with dangerous glint in his eye, "Now we can beat the crap out them instead of the other way around. Can't wait for Dick to fuck with me now. Gonna kick his ass." He hated that guy, he had killed Bobby! Sure, Bobby was back but, still, he had killed him. Yes, Dean was feeling more than a little _petty_ at the moment but no one blamed him.

"Dean, first we have to kill the others. Once he sees me back, he's gonna go nuts. Once you show up partially angelic, then all angelic, he's gonna hit us with both barrels and, trust me, this is not going to be an easy fight. Not by _any_ means." Bobby nodded "The bastard's a god. We're just angels. Leviathans are just as strong as us. We are going to have work for this one, boys. And it's gonna hurt."

"Hell, we've been hurt. We've watched everyone we love die, Bobby, and you're the first one to _ever_ come back to us. So we've seen hurt but we can handle that part. It's the not knowing how to kill the bastards we hate." Sam said softly and smiled at their angel father again, "So glad you're back, Bobby; angel or no angel."

"Glad to be back." Bobby said and hung his head, "Lost most of my memories. Can't remember who Karen was, most of my life but the hunting part really, can't remember your Dad or who Rufus was. I vaguely remember him; I think I hunted with him."

"You were my _partner!_ Just _'hunted with him'_, my _ass_!" a voice said and they turned to see Rufus in angel garb as well, standing by the dresser. Rufus smiled kindly anyway. "I know you don't remember me. It's okay. I'll remind you." He looked at the surprised boys, "God sent me to help. Figured Bobby could use a hand, what with the memory issue." He looked at the rumpled bed and chuckled, "See you finally got around to the sex thing."

"You knew?" Dean asked, "We didn't even know. Well, we _knew_ but I know we hid it fairly well; thought we did."

"Yeah, about that." Rufus said conjuring up a beer. "You didn't hide it that well! You really were 'idjits', Bobby was right."

"So, where do we go now?" Dean asked getting serious, holding a sword and turning it in his hands admiring it. "What does this kill exactly, to be clear?" Sam held his as well, doing some well-timed, spinning moves with it and seemed very at ease with it. Sam liked knives and swords. They were his favorite things. Well, among _other_ things. He eyed Dean lecherously for a minute and Dean returned the look. Then they went back to getting used to their swords again.

"Supposedly anything. If used together. You have to work as one when you use them. Used alone they can kill the lesser Leviathans but barely phase that Dick guy. Used in unison and stabbed into to something at the same time, they can kill anything, gods, demons, you name it." Bobby said and looked at Rufus. "Can you tell me about us? When we hunted together and stuff? I'd like to know that part. It feels like …we were friends. I wish I could remember. Who is Karen? She feels important."

"I'll tell you anything you need to know. They will, too. Don't know if it will stick though but we'll try, old friend, we'll try." Rufus said kindly and took Bobby's hand. "Let's give them some privacy and I'll tell you about the time we killed a poltergeist."

"And the rest, too?" Bobby asked feeling sad now. So much forgotten, it had all been so important, made him who he was. Now it was all just gone! Well, most of it.

"All of it." Rufus promised and they vanished on the spot.

The boys put the swords into their sheaths and sat them on the dresser, where they could grab them quickly if they needed them.

They grabbed towels and headed to the shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam got the water ready, and was glad they had got a nice room this time. The room was a suite so there was a big room, then a bigger room, and a large tub the size of a whirl pool tub. He looked at Dean and asked nervously, "You do remember last night right? What we said? What we did?"

"Yep, all of that. Every word, every kiss, and " Dean moved closer and kissed his neck, sucking on his ownership mark, grinning, "and every thrust, too." His hands moved over Sam's body now and looked at him seductively running a tongue over his lips, clearly thinking dirty thoughts.

Soon they were kissing again and had a moment to consider how they never wanted to stop kissing each other ever again. Then they finally got in the tub and washed up before Sam worked Dean hard and they made love in the tub, Sam under Dean, the water moving in waves over their writhing bodies, until Dean came in Sam, and Sam came hard as well from the feel of Dean cumming inside him, arching and moaning their releases.

Dean then grinned and worked him hard. Sam leaned him onto all fours, with the water ran around them, and took him that way. Soon they were thrusting and moaning again, and cumming over and over again until they were too sated to do it anymore. Dean pulled Sam into his lap and they happily cuddled with the water ran around them, they washed each other some more and eventually felt hungry again.

They dried off and dressed then tested a theory. They tried everything to remove the gold rings and nothing worked. Lotion, lube, soapy water, nothing. It was like they were welded to their skins. "Things aren't coming off, Sam." Dean growled and gave up.

They headed out and locked the door.

"Dean, would it be wrong to…" Sam was embarrassed now, he shouldn't have been, but he couldn't help it. "I know others won't understand and we will have to hide our relationship but when we're someplace like this where no one knows us, can we…can we behave like…well, you know."

"Like lovers, not brothers?" Dean asked, taking his hand and kissing him gently, touching his brother's sad face and his green eyes saw Sam's fear of rejection there, and it hurt to see. "We can do that. Even around those that know us, it's fine with me." He kissed Sam until the fear was gone and Sam smiled again, "I love you, and if it makes you feel better to behave like my lover, rather than my brother, then that's what we'll do. I don't care what they think, all I care is what _you_ think. I love you, baby boy. Forever."

"I love you, too. I don't want to hide us. I want to hold hands, hug, sit together in booths, all the crap that we once thought chick flicky. I want that for us, too." Sam asked tentatively, "Can we?"

"Yes, Sam, we can. For you, Sammy, I'd do anything, up to and including, gaying me up in public." Dean said proudly and took Sam's hand. "Let's go eat, Baby." They got in the car and headed to the diner, in time to see Bobby crying. They came over and sat on the opposite side, together. Rufus and Bobby were on the other. "Bobby? What's wrong?" They looked at Rufus now, worried. "Bobby?"

"I told him about Karen. And me." Rufus said sadly, trying to comfort his old friend and Bobby gradually stopped crying now. The waitress was back now and she looked at Dean with interest. Sam took Dean's hand and held it where she could see it, leaning in to kiss his cheek, a possessive look in his hazel eyes now. Her eyes widened momentarily in surprise but she regained her composure enough to take their orders. Once she left the area, they all broke out in laughter.

"Jealous much?" Rufus finally got out and Sam nodded smiling. He looked at Dean and Dean shrugged.

"I'd do the same if someone flirted with Sam, so I have no room to bitch." Dean admitted smiling proudly, "Like a lion, this one." He kissed Sam's cheek proudly.

"Uh, yeah." Rufus said with a grin and they looked at Bobby concerned again. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I can't believe I killed her…twice." Bobby said sadly and sighed, "I still can't remember her or feel anything for her except as soon as you mention it, then it's gone again. It won't stick." He growled. "Used to have such a good memory, too."

"We're sorry, Bobby, we should have protected you better." Dean said, unable to stop thinking they could have done more to protect their old man.

"Boy, you know there was nothing you could have done. Stop blaming yourself for what you can't control. You've always been good at that. You get that from…" Bobby trailed off here and this saddened them, "I can't remember where you get it from, just know it was drilled into that thick head of yours by someone. A man. I know that much."

"Don't matter who. We've got you back now, that's all that matters really." Sam said taking Bobby's hand, Dean taking the other. "So damn happy to have you back, Bobby, we burned your body and it nearly killed us to do it. Felt like it did."

"Glad to be back with you and next time, when I leave, you're all coming with me." Bobby smiled and they nodded, even Rufus. "Wish I could remember you, Rufus. We should be friends."

"Oh, Bobby, now who's the idjit in this group? I've always been your friend, Bobby; no faulty memory will ever change that. Not going anywhere, Old Friend." Rufus promised and Bobby nodded.

The waitress was back with their food and barely gave the boys a glance, carefully avoiding looking at them if she could, which they were fine with actually. They ate their food in peace and went back to the room to pack.

"So where do we go from here?" Sam asked as they put their swords down their back, the sheaths fitting perfect between their shoulder blades. Their two shirts hid the swords and sheaths well. They tossed their now shoulder length hair over the hilt. Well, it was a little longer than the shoulders but not much. It hid the swords well. Their hair was longer than they liked but they decided to keep it this way. It would change their looks and hide the swords when they wore them this way, even in a ponytail.

"Seattle. Gabriel says Seattle." Rufus chuckled, "He'll be joining us there apparently." He rolled his eyes and smiled at their amused expressions, "I take it you know this archangel?"

"Yeah, he's a bit eccentric but he'll fit in fine. He's very…_unusual_ for an angel, to say the least." Dean said this with a chuckle and looked at Bobby, "You remember him?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, sorry. That's gone, too."

They shrugged. "That's okay. You'll like him. You did before." Dean said this with a grin.

"I hope so." Bobby said and still managed a tight smile.

Dean drove to Seattle and put the pedal down hard. He wanted to kick some Leviathan ass…and see Gabriel. They had _missed_ him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They checked into their rooms and waited as Rufus called on Gabriel to let them know where they were. They let the angels go to their room as they waited.

And just when they despaired he was ever getting there, they reached for a soda and heard, "Get me one, will ya? I need some sugar, too." They dropped the sodas and ran to their old friend and hugged him hard, crying a little.

"Missed you, guys, too." Gabriel said smiling softly, letting them hug him and cry. He'd died helping them before and now he'd come to help them again. He just hoped it wouldn't get him killed this time as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Bobby's back and he's got his partner back.

Oh, and Gabriel joined as well.

Let's hope three archangels and two almost angelic Winchesters can stop those Leviathans.

You know it's never that easy for them. Where would be the fun in that?

Please review if you like it.


	3. Our Angelic Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters or the actors that play them.**

**Warning:**** Wincest and schmoop, and other fun stuff is in here. Yes, the sex scenes may get a bit graphic but I'll try to tone it down from my usual levels. Yes, language with happen, we've just added three of the most cussingest characters ever written for on Supernatural, sorry.**

Well, Christmas Eve is here and there's sure to be a little excitement.

Let's see how that goes, shall we?

_(Author's Note-Would it be too much to wish for Dick's head on a platter and all the Leviathans dead for an early Christmas present? Apparently.)_

xxxxxxxxxxx

They were at Rufus's cabin and it was going great. They had dug out some old decorations from the attic there. Turns out Rufus wasn't such a cranky coot all the time, eh? Dean was outvoted on the eggnog, no one wanted straight whiskey with one or two eggs in it, no one. So Bobby had made it. It looked good, too.

Of course, fake identities were set up for Rufus and Bobby, since technically, they were still dead. Gabriel was an angel and never had an earthly identity except Loki and seriously? No one would take an ID that said Loki as real so he just stayed himself.

"So you three can't leave, like Cas used to?" Sam asked checking the ham in the oven while Dean and Gabriel checked him out, ass poking out as he bent over, neither able to help themselves truthfully. Dean saw Gabriel looking and gave him a look, but Gabriel, being his shameless self, merely shrugged.

"Not touching! Just _really_ like the view. Don't worry. Not moving in on your man, Dean. Damn, I sure could use a woman right now, or a _man_." Gabriel said softly groaning as Sam bent over the fridge to dig out the eggs. "He should stop _that_."

"Nah, I think he should never _stop_ really." Dean smiled and patted Gabriel's hand. "Rufus will lift the ban soon then you can do the creation thing you do." Rufus had forbidden Trickster magic in his cabin for a bit, in case the Leviathans were around. Unfortunately this left Gabriel not using his powers enough, not getting enough sweets or sex to maintain them and he was bouncing off the walls; _literally._ He was currently bouncing his head into the nearest one and doing his best to _not_ stare at Sam or Dean and failing _horribly_.

Dean noticed his friends misery and approached Sam, talking for a bit. Then, after much discussion, and alternating jealous looks, sympathetic looks, and some lustful ones, they kissed and Sam nodded, agreeing to join them as soon as Bobby got back from the store, eying Gabriel with interest now. Gabriel got hard from that look and damned if he couldn't find anything to bring it down so that no one would notice.

Dean came over, shaking his head smiling softly at their dearest friend. "Come with me, Gabe."

"Where are we going?" Gabriel said letting Dean pull him along but curious what was up. Those boys were up to something.

"Hush, Angel man. It's a _surprise_." Dean said with a smile pulling the angel into their bedroom. He soon leaned in and kissed the angel softly. Gabriel froze in shock. Dean just smiled and kissed him again. Gabriel felt desire hit him and kissed the man back finally. "We know you have to work you powers, which we really can't help with. You can't create sweets or creations, the ban on magic and all. So we discussed it and found a way we _could_ help you." Dean said this while kissing along the angel's neck and working the angel's clothes off as quickly as he could. "We don't love you, Gabriel. This isn't that. I still love Sam more than anything in the world; don't get the idea that has changed. It's just that you're our friend and not _unattractive_ to us really. You need this and we're happy to help as much as we can. We don't mind sharing ourselves with you, Gabe. Is that okay with you?"

Gabriel nodded smiling, touching the man's face now, almost kissing him but not quite touching yet. "I'll take what I can get. I'm going insane with the power leakage here. Besides, don't expect love from you, at least not _that_ kind, friendship, yes. But, that_ true love_ thing? I know you don't feel that for me. You do desire me, though? I don't need pity sex. I'd rather do without." He pulled Dean away enough to let him answer; making Dean stop touching him now. Gabe was serious about this part.

"Yes, baby, we desire you. Not pity sex, honest." Dean reassured him and chuckled, eying the man's body and stopping at the hard on and licking a lip. "So shut up and take the gift before we change our minds."

Gabriel gasped in surprise at that phrase, "We?"

"Yes, Angel man, me and Sam. You didn't think I'd do something like this alone, did you? We do everything together and have to agree together, so why not have sex with you together? Surely you're not complaining after staring at his ass for an hour earlier?" Dean smiled, kneeling in front of him now, touching him softly, head close to his mouth. "Waiting here."

"It's f…great with me!" Gabriel grinned widely now and looked down at his friend, "Are you about to do something there, Dean? How about you just get to it?" Gabriel teased but lost all thought when Dean began to suck him now, and a pair of strong hand touched his bottom, teasing the hole there with fingertips.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to help Bobby put the groceries away." Sam said kissing Gabriel's neck and ear now, hands on his bottom, pushing slicked fingers in now, working him open carefully. "He said keep it down to the lower decibels if we could." Sam chuckled, "Not going to happen though. Gonna make you scream my name, Gabriel, really _really_ loud."

Gabriel was beyond speech now, let alone agreeing or disagreeing with Sam's idea here. Between the fingers and the mouth on him, he could feel his power evening out already as more desire and want hit him again. Soon he was on all fours and Sam was inside him, thrusting in and working him through his pleasure while Gabriel sucked Dean. Soon they all came and he took them, too. By the time they were done, they had all managed a scream and a shout or two and Gabriel's power wasn't making him vibrate in place anymore.

They headed downstairs to two grumpy older angels and all they could do was smile. "You took his _magic_ away so this is your _own_ faults."

"Well, leviathans can't track sex so we're safer this way. So I guess it's okay. Sorry, Gabriel, you should have told us you were going through that." Bobby said concerned, "Does it hurt when you don't do the power usage, sweets, and no sex?"

"Yes, try cutting your dick off with a rusty nail file, very _slowly_ of course; it feels a bit like that but so much worse." Gabriel admitted, it hurt so much when he didn't manage his trickster powers properly; which is why he had used them so much in the past. He _had_ to.

"We could put up a barrier sometimes and let you use them, if that helps. That and the sex with the boys should help keep them balanced. Sorry, man, we didn't think." Rufus suggested, the loud sex had been annoying, but if Gabriel needed it, they could abide it. He was helping them after all and was possibly in danger of dying again. Yes, Rufus knew he'd died for them before. He hoped it didn't come to that, for_ any_ of them really.

"Thanks, it would be a big help if you did that." Gabriel said nodding seriously. Those measures would keep him balanced and keep the powers tamed and contained when he had to exercise them. He saw the barrier up now and smiled, "Sweets?"

"Sweets." The others said grinning. He made a table of sweets appear in a corner, cake and pie, and bread pudding. They lowered the barrier and headed to the table to eat. The boys, however, hung back and spoke with Gabriel for a minute.

"This wasn't a one-time thing, Gabe. If you need it, you tell us. We'll have sex with you whenever you need it." Dean said softly concerned about his friend. "You should come to our room if you…get an urge, okay?" He saw Gabriel hesitate and hugged him, looking at him seriously again. "We mean it. Besides you're not untalented in bed, Gabe. We like being with you that way. Not pity; _never_ that."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Gabriel said and headed to the sweets table to get some, pulling the others with him. "Now be quiet and let's eat."

They finally ate dinner and had dessert from the dessert table. They talked for hours about past exploits; everyone taking a turn.

Then they opened a present from under the tree, a small, but cute, tree Bobby had found.

Then Gabriel gave the boys a look and pulled them to their bedroom again. Both older angels putting in the earplugs and turning up the TV to drown out the sex sounds to come.

Speaking of cum, they gave each other multiple presents in the bedroom. And thought they were the best gifts ever!

The older angels were inclined to disagree with that thought.

Those boys wouldn't know the meaning of '_keep it down'_ if it bit them in the butts. Then Bobby caught an image of what that thought also implied sexually and rapidly shut it down, before he had to find out if cutting into his brain could remove those images from it. No, he reflected, less thoughts of those boys sex lives, the better. He even thought to use that as his New Year's Resolution. Yep, that was the plan. In the meantime, they were going to stock up on earplugs, or figure out how to make a sound proof barrier for them; a late Christmas gift of sorts.

Both for them and the others.

Rufus and Bobby watched 'It's a Wonderful Life" and reflected that if that's all it took to be an angel, then Clarence had it easy!

In the meantime, the boys and Gabriel took turns debauching each other.

Christmas was turning out to be fun after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, the boys and Gabriel joined them, cuddling a little. They restarted the movie and they all watched it again. Gabriel commented that Clarence would never have cut it long as a _real_ angel; he was too soft.

He'd of let the man drown. _Dumb_ ass! Although that '_show them what life would have been like if they hadn't been born'_ thing sounded fun. He could use that on his next '_Just Desserts_' lesson but with a twist, a really_ really_ mean one. No one said a word, they knew better. A trickster is a trickster, angel or not, that would never change. They just made him promise not to let the guy die from it, maybe years of _therapy_, but not die. It was as good a compromise as they were going to get really.

They all laughed and still enjoyed it, making fun of various parts.

They nibbled on leftovers and ate more sweets, and soon enough Christmas Day came with two sleeping Winchesters cuddling into each other on the other couch, smiling happily in their sleep. So innocent looking.

Their angels looked down at them and felt protectiveness grip them, and love. No one would get these boys, not demons nor Leviathans. They'd kill them first.

"Our mission." Bobby said looking at his sons fondly and the other two nodded, "Our mission." Gabriel and Rufus said solemnly.

Their mission was to protect and bring those boys into Angelhood and those boys mission was to save the world…_again_.

It was always their mission, every _damn_ time _something_ threatened the world, be it demons or the Apocalypse; it was always their _damn_ job. Bobby reflected that God needed to hire someone else for the position sometimes, and give those boys a break for once.

Not going to happen but it _was_ his fondest wish for them. The others shared this wish for them, _too_.

Since, _really_, how many times can you save the world before it _kills _you in the process?

They didn't want those boys to find out. Or themselves.

They could live without knowing that; it was something they definitely could live without knowing.

_Live_ being the keyword here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so I couldn't resist adding Gabriel to their sex lives. Besides, who didn't see that coming?...oh, I see that hand. _Really?_

Anyway, I got a hunt in the works, just wanted to celebrate Christmas via Fan Fiction with my favorite characters and all you good readers.

Merry Christmas, guys and gals! Thanks for reading my stories, I really _do_ appreciate it!

Look for more after Christmas. I'll try to have something by then.


	4. Hunting Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

**Warning: Established Wincest, lots of PWP at times, Don't like please don't read. It gets little smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

Plot: Boys get a lead on the Leviathans and check it out. Gabriel and the others tag along. Turns out they were needed.

Dick gets a surprise when he sets a trap for the boys and definitely is surprised to see Bobby alive, a thing which pleases Bobby to no end.

For once they're on equal footing with the Leviathans and it is fun to watch Dick squirm, hee hee!

Like he's never seen three very pissed Archangels and a pair of Winchesters with wings before, lol.

If he hates this, wait until he sees what they have in mind for his arrogant murdering ass, bet they make him run screaming, or at least writhing in pain, that works, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, we got something." Bobby announced one day as they were researching. "Get this, three firemen vanish, just _vanish_ suddenly. Gone for days then miraculously return. No explanations, amnesia. Then people in town start dying badly, vanishing, too. Some found mauled, others never seen again. Police have no clues and of course the FBI have ruled out foul play, and have said the bodies found were animal attacks."

"How cold is their case? You know they linger on cases like this one." Rufus pointed out.

Bobby checked. "Three months." He considered it, "Should be safe to go in. Use the CIA cover story. Should get us in the door. "

"Seems like a trap to me." Gabriel said pulling Dean into lap and feeding him pieces of cookie. "Definitely too sloppy for Leviathans not to be using it to lure us in." Dean kissed the angel softly, licking crumbs from his lips. Both men moaned softly, but looked at the older angels worried anyway, when they were done kissing, that is.

"Should we go or just let it pass?" Dean asked, placing a hand over Gabriel's which rested on his leg, entwining with it. Sam came to sit with them now, beside Gabriel and Dean, Gabriel pulled him close with a hand around his waist, Sam taking his hand and holding it as well. "We know it's a trap but it could be a good chance to recon those numbers. We do the distraction and Bobby and Rufus could get the files. Should work."

"We have to find their place first. It'll have to be big, too." Rufus said and took over the laptop, looking over the City's plans and layout. "They have a big warehouse district. Could be there. _Obvious_ place. Good place for a trap."

"We could pop there. Check out the warehouses and come get you boys when we're done. Shouldn't take too long. Just a scan of the area should do it." Bobby said and looked at Rufus, "You up for some recon?"

"Oh, yeah." Rufus agreed. "You all do your sex thing while we're gone, okay? We'll take our time."

"Okay, we will." Dean said, as Gabriel's hand moved up his thigh, his thumbs rubbed circles into the sensitive skin under his groin now, pressing into the jean fabric. The other hand moved up Sam's shirt, rolling and playing with a nipple. Both Winchester's getting hard for the angel as they moaned a little. "Be careful, please? Don't go in without us, okay?" They all looked worried.

"It's just recon. We'll be fine." Bobby reassured him and saw the haunted look in the boys' eyes.

"It was recon last time, too." Sam said sadly, "And you got killed then." He didn't want to lose Bobby again. Rufus either. "Sex can wait if you need us to go."

"Don't worry, I'm with him. I'll bring him back safe, Sam. I swear. Your Dad isn't going anywhere on you again." Rufus tried to ease their concern, they were scared to have Bobby near the Leviathans again, and he couldn't blame them. He was scared for the man, too.

"You're not back in half an hour; we're coming to look for you." Dean said firmly and Bobby reluctantly nodded.

"Just using the Angel radar to scope it out, no close contact at all. Long distance recon." Bobby explained and they relaxed little. Long distance recon would be good, safer. They were worried he'd get closer to look in personally. He'd be okay if he did the long distance recon.

"Good, we won't worry about it then. Just _no_ close contact yet, _promise?_" Sam asked and both angels nodded.

"Promise. We'll bring supper back with us, too." Rufus said smiling finally; the boys weren't so worried anymore. Now they were getting very thoroughly seduced by Gabriel, as he had intended and as they liked him to.

They popped out and the three men headed upstairs, practically running.

Xxxxxxxx

They were on the bed again and they were kissing each other. Gabriel grinned at them wickedly; they got hard from that look. He pulled Dean on his back and used his finger and mouth to turn the man on beyond control, loving watching the man out of control this way. Sam handed him some lube and took it back, lubing his own ass as well.

Gabriel pushed in now and Sam sheathed himself onto Dean, Gabriel taking the opportunity to kiss and bite along Sam's neck and shoulder, sucking on his ear now. They worked out a rhythm, both boys turning to mindless messes under the angel's touches and each other's as well. "Fuck me!" Dean shouted.

"Dean, Gabriel, so good…feels so good…don't stop! Keep doing that with your mouth, Gabe, please! So good inside me, Dean. This feels _amazing!_" Sam moaned out and soon they found a faster rhythm. Sam reaching back to stroke Gabriel as he thrust into Dean and pushing fingers alongside Gabriel's shaft, stretching Dean even wider now, while Gabriel marked up his shoulder and neck, while stroking Sam at the same time.

Sam clawed and splayed hands on Dean's torso, rolling and pinching his nipples as he moved inside his body. Dean, for the most part, had his hands on Sam's hips and thighs gripping them tight enough to leave bruises and crying out his pleasure as near screams, writhing and whore-like, Sam doing the same, along with Gabriel.

"Never leave us, Gabriel!_ Never._" Dean begged as he was close to cumming now. "Stay, be our lover forever...not just for balancing powers. _Love you!_"

"_Really?_ Dean, you mean _that?_" Gabriel asked slowing down his thrusts into the man and used one hand to still Sam's movements as well. "Are you in love with me? Sam, too?"

"Yes, I am. He is, too. Tell him, baby." Dean said, trembling for more movement but held still while the strength of the angel held him that way.

"Yes, I am, too. We're yours if you want us. Forever yours. We love you." Sam said and moaned a little as Gabriel lifted his hold on Sam's hip, letting him move a little more now.

"I'll stay. You are _mine_ now; I am _yours_. Love you for forever." Gabriel promised and both men looked at him lovingly; eyes full of love and more now.

"Claim us as _yours_, Gabriel. Make us yours now, _too_." Dean pleaded and Gabriel proceeded to do just that.

Soon they were cumming all three of them. Then Dean laid Gabriel below him and Sam rode Gabriel now. Dean and Sam now claimed by the angel they had come to love these past months here at the cabin, and then Gabriel made love to Sam claiming him as well, thoroughly making him his. They came together with Dean riding Sam while Gabriel claimed him; all three cumming together again.

They showered and made love one more time each and came down to find the others still gone. They were worried now but relaxed a few minutes later when they appeared with bags of burgers and salads. The boys hugged the men in relief and told them the news, holding onto Gabriel tightly now; so happy they vibrated in _place._

"So you three are a…threesome couple now?" Rufus asked, not surprised in the least. These past few months those three had been talking and doing romantic crap for each other. He'd seen this happening before they had.

"Figured." Bobby said shaking his head and chuckling, "Knew it."

They all looked at each other, glowing with happiness, and then at the older angels. "Had to tell someone. Sorry." Dean said.

"It's okay, nothing to be sorry for. God knew you'd fall for each other probably. He doesn't miss a thing." Rufus pointed out and they all nodded. They all grabbed their bags now and sat down in the living area. They talked about what the angels had found out and came up with a plan to deal with it…before anyone else had to die.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The place was a fortress. Sure, they made it _seem_ abandoned but it _wasn't_. There were Leviathans _everywhere_. So scrap the stealthy approach.

The boys went for the front with Gabriel as diversions.

Rufus and Bobby got the file.

Not an easy task with so many Leviathans watching but, _hey_, Dean could fix _that_. Gabriel, too. Both had _really_ smart mouths and they used them.

"Gee, Gabe, I don't think we should go in." Dean fairly shouted, "Those Leviathans would be real Idiots to let us in now." _Sure_, they were. "We're Sam and Dean Winchester, after all. We could kick their ass for killing our _father_; should have killed _us_ instead. Gonna rip off their _heads_ and shit down their _necks!_"

They kept the swords sheathed until Bobby gave them the cue.

"Why not? They're not Pansies, are they? Probably running in terror out the back door right _now!_" Gabriel said as well, and the door to the place slid open.

There stood Dick.

"Wow, the man _himself._ Gabe, meet _Dick_. That name really fits you, you know that? _Dick!_" Dean said nastily and squirted him with detergent; making him smoke and growl.

"Got the old man, it's your turn!" Dick growled and now they were surrounded. They eyed the group but kept the swords covered; Gabriel kept his hidden as well. "Get them!" Dean punched one as it dove at him and it went flying. It looked almost as surprised as him. Soon they were trading blows with them and seemed to be on even ground with them. Not losing like before. Wow, they had Angelic _strength_ now! Cool. Still got beat up a bit but not very much.

Gabriel's attackers were flying ten feet in the air and screaming but they kept coming back. _Damn them!_

"Hey, Dick! Anyone ever tell you not to count your chickens before they hatch?" Bobby said now and Dick turned in shock. Bobby looked at him and smiled.

"I shot you ! I _killed_ you!" Dick growled and Bobby just shook his head, Rufus did, too.

"You need to work on that aim there, _Dick_." Bobby said and looked at Rufus.

"And change that name, Dick is no name to go through life with. Bet you got picked on a lot. Didn't you, _Dick_?" Rufus taunted and grinned, pulling out his Archangel sword, Bobby, too.

"Now let's show them what real Angels can do." Bobby said and the boys pulled their swords out, glowing now, wings visible. Gabriel's showed too, he glowed like the others, his sword pulled, too.

"Now we show you what we _really_ can do." Dean said coldly and then they attacked the Leviathans, burning them up into smoking husks, as the new swords turned their black ooze into something vaguely resembling burnt cheese residue. The others Archangel blades did the same. Still the things kept coming and they stabbed and punched, impaling and burning them to black crust, burnt black crust. The crust eventually flaked apart and floated away, breaking into smaller flakes until it was gone now, hitting the atmosphere and burning up the rest of the way there.

Dick was cringing at the edge of Bobby's blade and the Angel looked murderous.

"Where's the file?" Bobby growled then asked, "Where's your assistant?" He remembered her. He bet _she_ had it.

"Gone, _with_ the file. You were too nosy for your own good, old man." Dick said and Bobby went to thrust in. Several more Leviathans went to jump him and they had to concentrate on them for a minute. When they looked again, Dick was gone, just gone. "Slippery _weasel!_ Get back here and fight like a man!" Bobby shouted furiously.

They all finished off the second wave and waited for more. None came. So they headed home and hoped to find the bastard again. On the way, they stopped at a diner to clean up and eat a bite, the boys were famished! Then they talked about what happened; not liking the fact that Dick had got away in the _least_.

"So what was that about '_where's the file_?'? Wasn't it there?" Dean asked and Bobby shook his head.

"No, we looked everywhere. Bet that demonic bitch assistant of his had it." Bobby said tensely, pissed.

"We have to find them to know that for sure." Rufus pointed out and looked at the boys, "Got Angelic strength we saw."

"Yeah, it was nice not be beaten to a pulp by the oozing bastards for once." Sam noted and smiled, putting an arm around Gabriel pulling him closer, too. "He sent them flying so _high!_ I bet they wished they had wings! Didn't you, baby?" He kissed him softly and Gabriel nodded.

"Never fought one before. Damn, they're _hard_ to kill. No wonder they were _locked_ in Purgatory!" Gabriel said pulling Dean close, too. "Those swords work good, don't they, Babies?" His swords had proven themselves today. Whatever God had done to them, he had made them powerful; that was for sure!

"Yeah, liked that flake thing a lot. Can't reform from flakes. They have to ooze to do _that_ one." Dean said grinning, watching their waitress's face try to work up a proper expression when she saw them cuddling that way; three men cuddling in public, _scandalous_. This was nothing! They could be doing something else; on the hood of their car, for example. That would _really _shock them! "Grand Slam, sunnyside up, bacon, toast, sausage, too. Double order of hash browns and coffee." Dean ordered.

"Same for me." Gabriel said, kissing Dean's cheek and watching her eyes struggle to figure out the proper emotion to show at the moment; disgust the most honest emotion in them so far. He laughed, smiling wider now.

"No sausage but the same for me, too." Sam said and took Gabe's hand, their finger entwining now. She looked really hard at the paper in her hand now, avoiding looking at them altogether now.

"Same for me." Bobby said shaking his head and chuckling as both boys took Gabe's hands and pressed them to their lips, kissing them lightly. Him doing the same to theirs. She looked like Dean had when he'd swallow the sausage link in the diner that time. It was funny to watch.

"Hotcakes and bacon, coffee." Rufus ordered and grinned at their antics as well. So much for ignoring them altogether! Those three were incorrigible. "Thank you." She turned heel and practically ran from the table. They all broke out laughing and the older men just sighed afterward.

"_What!_ It was better than the other plan." Sam said as Bobby just looked at him.

"What was _that_ plan?" Bobby had to ask. This plan was scandalous enough, what _else_ could they…_no,_ he _didn't_ need to know! He _already_ knew.

"Why, _making out_ on the hood of the car in the _parking lot_, or maybe _Car Sex_ in the _parking lot._" Sam smiled and his lovers looked at him and nodded; liking _both_ ideas a lot already. Both older angels shook their heads and _wisely_ said nothing. They knew it would only encourage them further.

"You _had_ to ask." Rufus said throwing Bobby a look and Bobby shrugged, looking at them, rolling his eyes at them.

"Well, this plan _was_ better then." Bobby said smiling now. They looked so happy and took the coffee she sat down in front of them. She wasn't meeting their eyes now and her smile was _definitely_ fake. Soon they were eating and talking about the case some more. Eventually they finished and paid for their food. Then they made sure to kiss Gabriel senseless where _they_ could see it and _then _get in the car to leave; laughing so hard they could cry now.

"I want my Impala back _now_." Dean said looking at Bobby in the mirror. "Switch plates or something, but we're getting her back." He had a bigger car this time thank goodness but he missed his baby. He looked at his lovers and amended that. He missed his _other_ baby, besides these guys, that is.

"Dean, the cops know her. We _can't._" Bobby argued and Dean had an idea.

"Mind wipe them, erase the car from their memories; hell, erase _us_ from them. That would make this a hell of a lot easier." Dean said and Bobby sighed.

"There's still the evidence and video of you guys." He pointed out.

"Fine! We _find_ it and get rid of that, _too._" Sam said, "Bet it's in the _evidence_ room."

"And now do you plan on getting it out? How about what's on the computer database?" Bobby asked and realized the answer.

"Gabriel pops in, takes the evidence, pops out. I hack the system and delete all the files about us. Including the FBI ones. We change it so the car isn't in the files. We delete those tapes and mind wipe the witnesses, cops, and agents. That should fix it mostly." Sam pointed out and they all had to agree it was a good plan.

"That's a lot to go through for a car, Dean." Bobby said but saw the look. She wasn't just a car to them boys. She was Home and she was their Baby. They wanted _her_ back!

"Not a car! She's our baby!" Dean and Sam growled at the same time. They all nodded. They'd try it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

First, they let Sam hack in and fix the computer stuff.

Then, Gabriel popped in and stole the files and such.

The Archangels did a time shift and made it so the evidence got lost; no tapes were copied or made even.

Then they mind wiped the cops and witnesses, and left to get their car. Which they happily drove and hid at the cabin now. The boys smiled happily and stroked her dash lovingly now; they'd _missed_ her!

Gabriel tugged them to the side of the car as they went to cover it and smiled, "I've never had had Impala Sex. Kinda like to try it sometime." He went to his knees and began to undo their zippers. They just smiled and let him do it. He unzipped their pants with his teeth, working them down their hips a bit. They in turn kissed him and pushed him into the car, biting and kissing ownership marks into his gorgeous neck now as they worked him out of his pants and removing their own. "Mmmm…loving it so far!"

Soon they had worked their way down his body and got him open for them with fingers and mouths while the other sucked him. They pushed him down over the hood and fucked him, then hit the back seat, taking turns with him and him taking them there as well. Then laying on the trunk, taking turns fucking each other there. None of this was their usual love making; this was '_down and dirty make you scream for more'_ rough Impala Sex and they did it _all._ They screamed, they clawed, and they came with dirty words and phrases but they came _hard _and with multiple orgasms, writhing like whores and enjoying every _second_ of it!

Afterward, they sat and cuddled in the back seat shirtless, but with their jeans back on.

"So, what'd you think of the Impala Sex, Gabe? Like it?" Dean said, kissing his neck lightly where he had marked the Archangel as _His,_ where everyone would see it. He admired it and licked it lovingly. Sam smiled as he did the same. Gabriel sighed happily as his body was tempted to want more sex but not able to do anymore. A good feeling in his book, the best one he had _ever _felt. No one had ever made him feel the way these boys did, ever. He loved them for this. His heart had _never_ burst with love for anyone before like it did for _them_ and never would _again_; he just knew this.

"It was amazing! So going to do it again, eventually. Too sore to be taken right now and most definitely not able to rise to the occasion for a while." Gabriel admitted, letting them see just how much he had liked it in with his facial expressions and kisses that promised to do it again later. "Love you guys so much, never loved anyone as much as I love you, never will again, I know that. I'm yours." He took their hands in his and pulled them closer, let them cuddle closer, liking the feel of them touching him gently right now.

"Feel the same way, Gabe. Love you like I love Sam, He loves you like he loves me. Never loved anyone that much either before; feels good. I'm _yours,_ too. _His,_ too." Dean said yawning, letting Gabriel pull him into his shoulder to rest his head there now.

"I'm yours, _too_. _Both_ of yours." Sam smiled, yawning as well. "Never loved anyone like this. Not even Jess. Feels so good to be your twos'." Gabriel pulled Sam in to lay his head into his other shoulder; Sam moving his nose to Gabriel's neck and sniffing him as he drifted off to sleep. "You smell good, Gabe. Like _Home_. Love _you_."

"Love you guys, too. Sleep and we'll go inside in a bit." Gabriel said and, as twilight lit the sky, he watched the men he loved sleep and thanked his father for giving them to him. He would take good care of them and definitely would die for them…_again_…if he _had_ to. He loved them and _never_ wanted to leave them again. Thanks to Bobby's promise, he now knew he would _never_ have to.

Bobby and Rufus came out to check on them and saw them that way a while later. Both men watched the boys sleep with their Angel lover and smiled.

"We'll be in eventually. They're too _adorable_ to wake up right now. I wore them out." Gabriel said smugly, proud and happy about it all. The Impala Sex really was _fantastic_ and he would feel it for days. Maybe once it wore off, he'd get them to do it again.

"So we _heard_, as did anyone else in the vicinity." Rufus chuckled. They had gotten _really_ loud that time and damned if it hadn't echoed everywhere. Public _sex_,!Well, not _that_ public. Trees hid this place really well and it was well warded so they were safe doing this; no one would catch them. It was why Rufus had built the place here to begin with, secluded and good defensive positions. "Just come in when they wake up; we'll reheat dinner for them then."

"Okay. Sorry about the loud. We just get carried away sometimes." Gabriel chuckled and the boys smiled contentedly in their sleep, sighing softly in a dream. He stroked fingertips along their arms and backs now. Loving the feel of their skin under them. So soft, yet so hard underneath them. Their muscles like valleys his finger gently explored as they slept.

"That's okay. We're getting used to it." Bobby said and the older angels went back inside so the others could be alone. Along the way, he and Rufus talked. He still didn't remember much but the boys and some other random stuff, didn't remember Rufus but he did remember the stuff they did now. All of it new stuff; he was glad he had that much. "I do miss what I forgot, partner. But I also am so happy with the new memories I'm making. I feel better now. Thanks for helping me through this. For helping those boys, too. They're my world, you know."

"I know." Rufus said, as they went into the house now and sat on the couch. "I'm beginning to feel the same about them. They're good men those two. Real Hero material." He smiled, "Love them boys, too."

"Good. They need us now." Bobby said and Rufus nodded, "Yeah, they do."

"So, what'd ya think of Dick?" Bobby asked, taking a bite of the spaghetti they had made for dinner. He took a swig of soda. Dean had quit drinking lately, so Bobby had decided to join him on the wagon. Dean had realized he had a drinking problem when his lover had sat him down to talk to him about it and asked him to quit. So he had. Bobby had realized as he listened in that what showed Dean was an alcoholic, also marked him as one, too. So he secretly decided he should quit, too. Angel or not, he shouldn't be drinking that way, nor should his son. So now three cases of Mountain Dew sat in the kitchen and served as a substitute for the alcohol they _both_ had once loved _so_ much.

"Well, the name fits." Rufus said shaking his head in frustration, "He is a _slippery _little bastard, _isn't_ he?"

"Well, demons say he's a god of some sort. I think he's just a demon from before the Earth was formed. Book says there was darkness but it never once said there wasn't _anything_ in that darkness. We Hunters know that there are _plenty _of nasty creeps in the darkness! So why not that _beginning_ darkness. Just have to figure out how to get _rid _of them and know how _many_ there _really_ is out there now. Probably _thousands_." Bobby shook his head and used some soda to wash down another bite of food. "We got our work cut out for us, especially those boys."

"Why them? Is this normal for them to get this crap to deal with?" Rufus asked, _damn_ they got hit with this _that_ much! No wonder they were burnt out. Anyone could see it. They were _done._ They were _through_. No Hunter had _ever_ had to go this far. Most were dead by this point really when hit with _this _hard of _crap_. These boys got the _worst _things to face and he couldn't help but wonder _why._ If they were done and haunted by all the _shit_ they'd faced; why did they have to _keep_ doing it. Why couldn't someone _else_ to do it? Surely they weren't the _only_ Hunters in the world? The others could do it; give them a break.

"Not sure _why_. I _do _know that they have been getting slammed and killed frequently saving the world for _years_ now. Doesn't get any easier watching them go through it and knowing they were done with this Hunting crap years ago but kept being forced to keep going. I'm hoping after this Leviathan crap that they get a break and can retire like they need to. It's killing them inside to have to keep doing this." Bobby admitted, "They're beyond burned out, Rufus. _It's eating them alive now._"

"I know, and I don't get why it's always _them_. Surely there are other Heroes out there... Let them do this stuff, give those boys a break." Rufus said sadly.

"I don't get it either but apparently only _they_ can do it, so they get to _keep_ doing it." Bobby said and shook his head, "At least this time, we all go up to Heaven together and they're _done _when we do. _No more_ saving the world all the time. _No more_ loss and pain to haunt them. I _want _that for them _so_ much, partner. They _deserve_ that much."

"Yes, they do. We'll make sure they get it, too." Rufus agreed and smiled as he heard steps on the stairs. He headed to the kitchen to reheat the food and let Bobby watch the door to make sure it was them.

It was. They ate the food happily and headed to bed, resuming cuddling with Gabriel now, but _without_ the clothes. They preferred it this way. Gabriel lay with them and watched over them, holding them protectively against him; swearing to kill _anything_ that tried to hurt them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick sat in his limo and cursed _furiously!_ Angels, they were _fucking_ Angels! Especially the older black man and the brown haired one that fought with the Winchesters. He'd seen the blades. _Archangel_s at that! _Bobby_, _that pain in the ass_, was one, too. _Great_! Now the Winchesters had blades that _killed_ them and looked like _archangels_, too. _Fuck!_

Five, _Five_ Archangels.

_Damn it!_

He had to wonder what all Bobby remembered. What he had seen. Did he _know_ what his numbers meant yet?

He cursed some more and looked for Crowley. He'd know more about them. Except he couldn't find him. The demon was gone. Dead, burned up by Angel blade. _Fuck!_ They had got to him before Dick could. He'd have to figure something else out.

_Fucking Archangels!_ He swore murderously.

Xxxxxxxss

Somewhere in the deep woods, the boys smiled in their sleep with a deep sense of satisfaction at that moment, as if sensing Dick's thoughts right then as well.

Things were _finally_ going their way.

xxxxxxxxx


	5. Black Goo and Red Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

**Warning: Established Wincest, lots of PWP at times, Don't like please don't read. It gets little smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone. Bad language and some violence is mentioned, I suppose I should warn you. When Dick's around, they just can't help themselves.**

**Plot:** The Angels have a dilemma, Bobby has questions about his sexuality that only Rufus can answer. I wonder what the answers will be? Hmmm, is he gay, bi, straight….read and find out…lol.

Also, they find Dick and his assistant and go after him, trying to find out more about the lot.

Dick isn't going to like this, hmmm. When does he ever? _Honestly_?

Yeah, he's _really_ going to _hate_ their latest plan. Lol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys and Gabriel were balancing their powers again and Bobby wanted to talk with Rufus alone. He had questions. So they sat on the pier and Bobby sat thinking.

"Rufus, I…_never mind_." Bobby said and sighed, going through his mind, searching for details he _should_ know; at least about _this!_

Rufus watched Bobby's face then punched his shoulder. "Stop that! You're going over the _blank_ spots again, and there's _nothing_ there. Just talk to me, I will fill you in."

"I can't remember my wife or if I had one. I can't remember my first time at sex, or my first kiss. Hell, don't remember how to do either really. I don't know what I like, guys, girls, both? Who _knows?_" Bobby said and cried a little. "I'm _lonely_." Then shrugged. "I can't ask them boys, they wouldn't know. But I figured you were my best friend and knew me best, so you might know…" He shook his head, "What was I, Rufus?"

"Um, well." Rufus stumbled and recalled the few times they had picked up sex partners.

"Have we _ever_…?" Bobby fought to recall and got nothing. "Shouldn't have asked, sorry." He shrugged again, "You _said_ I could ask anything…" He blushed now and stared at the lights on the water for a bit.

"Yes." Rufus admitted. "But…there were _circumstances_…at least for _most_ of it." He sighed, too.

"Was…" Bobby struggled to ask it, "I didn't rape you or anything? Did I? If I did, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it was…_complicated._" Rufus said and then shook his head in wonder and smiled, "A lot, there were many times we've had sex, you and I. Some were under Lust Spells. Some weren't." Rufus stopped and looked thoughtful, whispers of the past, ghosts of his human life danced in his head, haunting him once again. Bobby saw his hesitation and knew he was remembering their lives together then and the thoughts were troubling to him, painful even.

"Tell me?" Bobby asked and Rufus nodded, knowing he'd need to know this.

"The first time we went after a coven. I was with you partnering. You went for the head witch as she was casting a spell and got cursed. I shot her for you. Made the mistake of touching you and pulling you out of there." Rufus chuckled, "We fucked for three days then pretended it didn't happen." Bobby went to speak and he motioned for him to wait. "The second time, some humans were sacrificing virgins to a pagan god using a lust idol. The god woke up and hit us with the spell. Fucked for two days that time, and then we came to and you seduced me back to bed, then we had willing sex together for another three days. It was _great!_ We were on again and off again lovers after that, only when we felt the need to fuck really…at _first_. Then we hit Omaha…" Rufus got quiet again then and Bobby worried.

"What happened there?" Bobby asked.

"You don't need to know…" Rufus said then sighed.

"Tell me?" Bobby asked, "I know you hated me for that, you said so before. What did I _do?_"

"You broke my heart there." Rufus said harshly then waved Bobby's apology off. "We…we were going after a Nest and we busted in and saved most of them." Rufus met Bobby's eyes now. "I…I was thinking of making our sex more…_permanent._ I was going to ask you to be with me as a…boyfriend _or_ lover then. I admitted after we had sex that I was in love with you and I _was_, deeply and truly, '_head over heels and needing you forever and always as mine'_ kind of love. But when I told you, you freaked and said you didn't love me. Then said that we were just casual sex friends and I…didn't take it well. We argued, fought, and you left me. I never forgave you for that. Until you died then…it was too late to say it." Rufus said sadly, "Never got over that. Haven't touched a man or woman since you said that and left me that way."

"So you're…" Bobby asked gently.

"Bi. Hadn't been with anyone either for years before I died." Rufus said softly, "Fucking loved you most of my human life; never got over you until I got to Heaven."

"So I was gay?" Bobby asked wanting to know.

"Bi, liked women but also men. Well, _me_. I never saw you with any other men; so I'm not sure." Rufus said then smiled. Tugging Bobby up and with him to his truck. "Wait here, we'll go find out. I'm lonely, too. So let's check the straight bars then the gay ones. See what hits you as acceptable."

He ran into the cabin and to their room knocking. "_Ow_, stop _that_! Those will never fade if you keep that up! Gabe, _hey_!" More laughter then they heard them answer their knocks. "_Yes!"_ Dean called laughing and added, "_Come in!"_

Rufus came in to see them cuddling. "Bobby and I are going out, I'll explain later." He smiled and laughed as Gabe took turns biting marks into their necks. "You are so _owned_ by him! Whipped, you two are so _whippe_d_! Dick whipped_!"

"Yes, we _are_." They agreed and kissed him hard, Gabe grinning proudly. "I'm whipped, _too!_" Gabe leered and they punched him playfully in the arms.

"Yes, you are." Rufus agreed then added, "Be back later, okay?"

"Be safe." Dean said and got serious. "What's wrong with Bobby? He's been down lately and won't talk to us."

"He's lonely. And has questions about his sexuality. We're going to some bars to help him see what his orientation is, what he likes. I'm lonely, too. Maybe we'll get laid. I'm bi but he's not sure…I want to help him. He can't remember having sex or how to. Or how to kiss. I thought a visit or maybe picking up someone would help with that; make him _less_ lonely." Rufus explained and they nodded.

"He has a right to be happy. Take your time. We'll be okay." Dean said and Rufus nodded. He shut the door softly behind him and left then. And Gabriel began to seduce his lovers again, knowing they would be _more_ than willing to let him do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, straight bars. There's three. We'll check them first. Then the gay ones, preferably less flashy. That's not our style. Good idea?" Rufus asked as they sped to town.

"Good idea." Bobby said then sighed, "I know I haven't said it much but…I appreciate you helping me with my memory issues, and you helping me with anything I ask. I don't deserve it but…_thank_ you. Why do you do it? _Really_? And don't tell me it's because you're my best or oldest friend either. You never hesitate or seem reluctant; so why do you _really _do it?"

"Bobby…I can't …I." Rufus said softly and stumbled over his words here as he stopped the truck at the first bar. Getting out he whispered and stared at the ground. "Cause I _still _love you and want to take care of you, and see you happy; even if it isn't with me..." Then left Bobby in the truck and walked to the bar.

Bobby ran to catch up and pulled him to turn and look at him, "You love me still, like before, in Omaha?"

"Yes." Rufus admitted then shook his head. Refusing to look at him for a minute.

"And yet you would help me meet others…" Bobby said confused.

"You are lonely, and unhappy. I would rather see you happy, even if it wasn't with me. I said that just now, remember?" Rufus said, "I love you enough to let you go; to be your friend only. You are my best friend; my oldest one. I would never make you unhappy. And _not_ helping you with this would _definitely_ only make you _more_ lonely and _unhappy_."

"So you would do this… _just_ because I said I was _lonely?_" Bobby asked, touched he cared this much.

"Yes. I would." Rufus said and opened the door for them.

"Thank you, Rufus. And I was a jerk in Omaha. I'm sorry. I don't remember it but…I shouldn't have freaked that way. I don't understand why I did. You were honest with me and I am honored you were. I am…I wish I _hadn't_ done _that_." Bobby said sadly and stood surveying the crowd, all young party types and not a spark inside him for any of them. But alarms went off in his brain. "I'm not feeling anything here but, there is something to hunt here, don't you feel it?" Bobby said and saw Rufus thinking and nodding.

"I'm going with vamp or succubus." Rufus said and used Angel vision to survey the crowd. Spotting the bitch now. "Succubus, three o'clock."

"Got her. We got a plan here?" Bobby said eyes hard and cold.

"Nah, just kill the bitch." Rufus said then chuckled, "You be bait, and I'll be the hook."

"I'm good with that." Bobby said and went to sit by her. Soon he bought her a drink and she touched his hand and moved lower with it. Then they headed outside and Rufus followed. And as she rubbed Bobby hard, Bobby figured out his type. Blond with small breasts, small built. Or part of what he liked, he sensed there should be more. Then brushed himself off as Rufus stabbed her with his Archangel blade and she turned to dust.

"Now… the next bar?" Bobby smiled and Rufus nodded.

He was attracted to a brunette with red highlights, wider hips and bigger breasts. So, okay, dark haired and that type, too. _Women_, he liked _women_. But she had a date with her and he let it go.

Next they tried gay bars, passing up the one with the bright sign. Too flashy. Going for the next one, a quiet type place and quaint looking on the outside. They headed in. A lot of older ones and a few younger. They mingled separately but stayed where they could see the other one at all times, and looked around. Bobby ordered a coke and Rufus did, too. It was tempting to order a beer but…he'd quit drinking when Dean did; so he was on the wagon.

He sipped his coke and soon had offers, mostly older ones. Handsome enough but…_not_ enough. The younger ones were cute but…again not a _stir_ in his pants. He looked at Rufus across the way and shook his head to the man's unasked question.

Then they headed out and went to the last one.

Bobby spotted the guy across the room, tall and handsome, black as sin. "He's my twin." Rufus joked and Bobby sighed, must be why he liked him. But had to be sure. He sat at the bar and ordered the coke and waited. Soon the man approached him and Bobby looked at him closer. He was tall and leanly built, a good body and close to Rufus's and his ages now, thirty or close to thirty five. He got hard and interested but…he still said no thank you. And walked out to think.

Rufus followed and looked at him curiously, "You had one! What happened? It's okay to be with a guy." He worried Bobby was freaking again.

"It's not that. The one guy I find, the one that makes me want to throw him to floor and suck him off, is the one that is your twin. Every woman I liked didn't inspire _that_ amount of lust. I was interested but…in a vague way. With him, it was more _urgent_…harder to ignore. I had to think, sorry." Bobby said and added, "Not freaking out; just trying to digest this."

"That you're gay, or at least bi and really _really_ picky?" Rufus asked, teasing slightly to make him smile some.

"I only liked him because he was a copy of _you._" Bobby admitted and shrugged, "I realized something then."

"Oh, what?" Rufus asked and Bobby sighed.

"I am attracted to women but… I only want to have sex with you." Bobby admitted again and shrugged.

"Still lonely, _huh?_" Rufus said sliding closer.

"Yes." Bobby said softly, eyes on the ground unseeing.

"Me, too." Rufus said again. Then added, "Let's get a room."

"What for? It's not like we're getting laid." Bobby groaned, "Sorry I wasted your time, Rufus. And after you tried so hard to help me, too…"

"One, we are so getting _laid!_" Rufus said then laughed at Bobby's surprised look, "And, two, relying on me for the memory stuff and whatever you need is not a _waste_ of time. _You_ aren't a _waste _of time _either,_ Bobby." Rufus admitted this now, "I can't promise you won't run at some point nor can I promise that I won't need some space sometimes…but…I _want_ you in my bed. If only for tonight." Rufus shrugged, "I still love you, _remember?_ I want sex with you. I only waited because you weren't interested for a while and I didn't think you'd want me. But now it seems you do. So can we do this; get a room and make love?"

"What the hell! Let's _try_." Bobby said and nodded.

Soon they went to nearby motel and checked in, calling the boys to tell them where they were. Then went into their room and stood awkwardly in front of each other; uncertain how to start now. Bobby _really_ didn't but Rufus was afraid to _try_.

"We should undress." Bobby suggested and Rufus nodded, looking at his friend and gulping nervously.

"It's been years since I've been with anyone." Rufus said undoing his shirt and removing it then working off his pants.

"Me, too. Not sure how long but it feels like it's been a _really_ long time." Bobby admitted and Rufus nodded sadly.

"For me, too." Rufus admitted quietly.

Soon they were undressed and sat on the bed. "So what do you want to do?" Bobby said and moaned as Rufus slipped a hand along Bobby's thigh and went up to his balls, going to his knees in front of him. "Tell me as you do it, okay? So I can do it for you?" Bobby asked and Rufus nodded.

"I like to suck the dick first, it excites me. You start with the thighs kissing them softly." He did it now and Bobby got hard from it, want in his eyes as he waited for more explanations. "Then I suckle the balls while I caress them with my hand." Rufus said and Bobby moaned again, but listened and watched. Rufus did this for minute until Bobby's hand went to his head and stroked his hair softly. "That feel good?" He looked up and asked Bobby.

"Yes…" Bobby said softly, "What else do you do?" He meant it. He did want to learn more. He wanted to learn it all! "Can we keep going please?" His eyes were soft and Rufus nodded. Then he took Bobby's dick in hand and showed him what to do. "I suck on the head a little, and up the bottom first, kiss up the sides and then take you in my mouth, then I suck you softer then harder, going deeper and slower. Then go faster and move up and down your dick. Watch how I do it, okay?"

"Okay." Bobby said and watched as Rufus showed him now. "Take your time." Rufus advised and Bobby nodded. Rufus softly sucked him then kissed and licked along its sides and the bottom vein. And then took him into his mouth and wrapped it around him firmly. Then worked down him slowly, sucking lightly on the head then moving lower as Bobby thrust up, fascinated and feeling such pleasure he was crying out from it. "Don't… please…don't _ever_ stop…" Bobby moaned softly and Rufus smiled and sucked him harder, "I'm gonna…fuck, I'm gonna…Rufus?"

Rufus looked up and smiled, "What, Bobby?"

"I love you, too." Bobby said and sighed, "If we do this, _sex_. I think…would you be happy with just me? If I please you, of course. I might not…"

"I would be happy with just you, Bobby. And I think the sex will be perfect. It wasn't the sex that drove us apart; it was everything _else_. We were fantastic in the bedroom." Rufus informed him then smiled. "You'll be fine. Now, do you want to cum in my mouth or…have me make love to you? We're doing both. But which order?"

"I would like to cum in your mouth." Bobby said nervously and Rufus sucked again and soon he was sucking harder and Bobby's hips thrust up into his mouth until he froze in one last hard lift of his hips and the hand pushed Rufus deeper onto him and he came with a loud cry and soft moan.

"On all fours, please. We're both virgins again I think; so we should go easy…Sure could use a creation to _help_ here…." Rufus shrugged and lined up behind Bobby. "Try to relax. It will hurt a little then burn but it should feel good soon enough. There's a spot that feels really great so when you thrust in and go deep, you feel for it and when you hit it, I'll respond really passionately. I'll do you first, okay? Or would you rather do me?" Bobby considered this then said, "You take me first."

"Okay, now we need lube." Rufus said and thought. "Be right back." He grabbed the small bottle of lotion and came back. "Lotion works in a pinch. If we do this more, we should buy some lube and condoms."

"But…it's just us, _right?_ From now on. I won't run again. Will _you?_" Bobby asked hesitantly.

"No, just us. Sticking around, you know that." Rufus said and saw Bobby crying. Hugging him, Rufus asked. "Changed your mind?"

"No, I just _hate_…I know now…_fuck_…I know I…" Bobby stuttered through and sobbed. Rufus rocked him and soothed him lovingly. "I'll never be able to function _normally!_ I'll always need you to…_this _way. I…can't remember _anything_ without _you!_" He cried harder and Rufus made him look at him.

"I don't mind. I won't leave your side. I will be with you _forever_. I will be your memories _for_ you, baby. Don't cry! I love you, no matter what you remember or _don't_…I will _never_ leave you. Just keep letting me be your memories, okay? Like we have been doing. I will love you for the rest of my existence, Bobby. You are fine as you are, _not_ less of a man, _never_ less but always more than enough for me. I want you to need me! It's okay. I need you, _too_." Rufus reassured him, "Let me show you how I feel for you, okay?"

"Okay, I trust you." Bobby said and got on all fours, waiting. "Make love to me. Make me yours forever."

"Silly man, you always _were_. Just because we weren't together, didn't mean I didn't consider you mine still. I was patient. Always have been. You were all I ever loved or wanted." Rufus told him and Bobby blushed. Rufus ran hands over his body then sighed, kissing him softly and moaned as it deepened. "So handsome, always loved your body…you always knew how to kiss and touch me instinctively. No one has _ever_ known me _that_ well." Then moaned at the sight of him, "So _sexy…_"

"Now. Do this to me _now_." Bobby urged then sighed as Rufus used the lotion to finger him open, biting a lip against the discomfort and burning, then stroking inside him with fingertips until he felt it.  
>A bundle of nerves. And then he pressed it and rubbed it harder. "Ngghh!" Bobby moaned and thrust back now, burning forgotten now. "Take <em>me<em>…." He begged. Three fingers in and soon Rufus was sure. Lining up, he moved in slow, the lotion letting him slip past the tight rim and rubbed small circles onto Bobby's back, placing soft kisses along his spine, "Relax, Bobby, I won't hurt you, baby. Let me in?" Rufus urged gently.

"Yes, I'm trying." Bobby said and closed his eyes urging his body to relax, falling into the kisses and touches more now. Letting the sensations take him over. Soon he felt him moving inside him all the way and making small movements until he found the spot again, hitting it and seeing Bobby arch gracefully and moan loudly. Then Rufus moved more, going slow then hard, deeper and gently bringing Bobby pleasure the way he used to before Bobby had ran away from him and his love so long ago.

"More…_please_…love me _more!"_ Bobby moaned and Rufus moved faster, taking Bobby until he spun from his pleasure and Rufus joined him in the spinning and their hips slammed into each other as they both cried out loudly and their heads fell back then came with loud screams and their names on the others lips. Bobby used his muscles to make him hard again, stroking him hard inside him and, when Rufus was, begged, "Again…make love to me _again?_"

Rufus did it again and soon they were cumming hard and fast and Rufus filled him with his cum over and over. Then they rested.

And then next morning, as soon as they woke up, he had Bobby take him the same way that he had made love to Bobby and they took their time now. Not rushing it all and they came over and over again. Then hours later, they were sighing happily and cuddling again. "Don't leave me…_can't_ do this without you, Rufus…" Bobby said softly, "I love you."

"Not going anywhere, baby. Don't _ever_ have to do this without me again." Rufus said then smirked, "You're my best friend, my oldest friend, and now you are my Partner, in _every_ sense of the word. Whatever happens, I'm at your side. And when we get to Heaven, I damn well will _still_ be there by your side, too. No one takes me from it_, nobody_!" He kissed Bobby as he drifted off now, "You're _Mine _now."

"Yes, I _am_." Bobby said and smiled, finally happy now. _Exhausted _but _happy_. Rufus joined him and cuddled him closer. "_Keeping you!"_

Bobby just hugged him tighter and smiled into his lover's neck. Happy finally and no longer lonely. No longer needing to be. He had what he needed now and probably had needed for a long time now. Forgetting everything didn't change that. But having Rufus by his side to guide and love him most certainly did.

And they stayed that way for the rest of the day, and made love again the next night. Returning the next morning, holding hands and grinning happily. Both boys and Gabriel hugging them with knowing smiles; glad neither had to be alone anymore. They had each other now and that was enough for them; the others thrilled for them!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now they stood in the middle of Jaynesbury, Iowa and looked around. It had been almost three months but they found the fucker, or rather his bitch of a secretary. She was here somewhere. So they split up, the boys with Gabe and Bobby with Rufus. "Keep in contact, use the earpieces." Dean advised.

They were presented with a nice lunch and such at the local eateries, nothing there. The stores were a flop, too. But they decided to check the motels and hotels, using Angel vision to sense them. "I got two in that one. Low level ones, though. You guys?"

The boys were almost all but a smidge Archangelic so they could do the Angel thing now, too. They cast their new powers out and searched, "Three more low levels there but two high ones in that fancy one, top floor." Sam spoke up first.

"It fits, fancy place like that. Dick's kind of joint." Dean said angrily, "We should go after him now."

"Dean…" Bobby argued, "No _hotheadedness!_ We need a _plan_ here." Dean groaned and swallowed his anger.

"Going in and killing the fucker _is _a fantastic plan!" Dean spat but backed down. "Fine, you said it; you come up with it." He sulked and growled as he sensed a leviathan possessed person passing them now as they stood there. "Leviathans! _Ugh_!"

"I say we fly up to roof and go in that way, plus if he heads for his chopper, it's blocked." Bobby suggested. They all considered it, "They know we're here, so there is no element of surprise. We should blitz him."

"All for that!" Sam and Dean agreed in unison. The others echoed it. And soon everyone, including the Winchester unfurled their wings and soared straight up and to the roof, just in time to see Dick flying away in his copter and his assistant standing there staring at them in fear.

They checked for others first, to be sure. They got the briefcase from her and opened it while they held her in place, writhing and fighting them. "Got it, this is the file I saw. " Bobby opened it and read a few lines, nodding. "The lot is _special_." He said.

"Good, _now_ can we kill her?" Dean said impatiently and they sighed, "_Yes_, now you can kill her." Bobby said and Dean thrust his blade in with Sam's at the same time and the woman turned to dust and blew away on the breeze. Then carrying the file, they headed in and began to fight the other ones, moving through the building until they hit the lobby then moved out, going for wherever they found them, wiping them out with their blades and powers as they went.

Soon they were heading home to the cabin and cuddling, all of them. All were filthy and bloody but they didn't care. They just wanted out of there. And tried to figure out how Dick had known they were out there and, more importantly, where he might go now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick Roman was _not_ composed…or calm.

He was throwing a tantrum. A really _bad _one!

Glass shattered around him and still he threw things and growled hatefully. Fucking Archangels! They'd found him again! How did they keep fucking doing that? He'd even lied on his itinerary to mislead them and they'd still fucking _found_ him.

They _had_ to go and he had to figure it out _soon._

They must _not_ interrupt his plans, file or _no_ file; they'd _never_ stop him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't panic, they get him eventually. I just like pissing him off for a bit…it's so fun making him lose his temper and break things!

He really needs to look into some medication for that blood pressure sometime…before it kills him…


End file.
